Daikirai
by Tsaessera
Summary: Жители Конохи всё простили Учиха Саске, но человек, который нужен ему больше всего, не простил. Пост-военная жизнь.


**Daikirai**

**Автор:** Ciiah

**Переводчик:** Tsaessera

**Оригинальный текст:** www . fanfiction s/4657701/1/Daikirai

**Пэйринг:** Саске/Наруто

* * *

Он, как обычно, шёл по пустынным улицам. В том, что вокруг привычно не было никого, кроме него, нет ничего необычного. Ночью люди предпочитают спать. Хотя он любит именно ночь, по большей части от того, что до сих пор не терпел скопления людей рядом с собой. Не из-за ненависти к ним - это, на самом деле, не проблема. Настоящая причина заключалась в чувстве стыда. За всё, что он сделал, он заслуживал смерти. И всё-таки по какой-то необъяснимой причине жители деревни простили его. Не потому ли, что он является одним из сильнейших ниндзя? Или потому, что он Учиха, последний, между прочим? Или просто потому, что iОн/i попросил сохранить Саске жизнь?

Ему всё это не нравилось. Ни одна из причин не является достаточно веской.

Всё казалось мрачным, безобразным и мучительным, даже когда ярко солнце или заливисто смеялись дети. Люди продолжали улыбаться ему, несмотря на его прошлые поступки, которые были продиктованы его собственным эгоизмом. Даже сейчас он практически не чувствовал себя виноватым - этот факт вызывал в нём отвращение к себе. Он вообще никогда не обладал, так называемым, "хорошим" характером. Тем более, сейчас.

Он просто злой. Просто погрязший во тьме.

Да, он защищал деревню, которую когда-то собирался уничтожить, но сделал это только из-за обязательств. И только потому, что это было его последним и единственным шансом. Единственный способ, которым, возможно, был, чтобы обуздать ежедневно разрывающие его бурные и раздражающие эмоции. Саске слишком устал, он сломлен.

Именно поэтому он любит ночь. Только в это время суток он наслаждается жизнью: нет никого вокруг, темно и холодно, так как нравится ему. Не нужно изображать счастье перед другими, нет солнечного света, в том числе и... Чёрт!

К своему удивлению, Саске только сейчас заметил перед собой обладателя двух голубых глаз. Парня, которого когда-то считал своим лучшим другом, которого он чуть не убил. Лучший друг, который едва не убил его, когда он возвращался в Коноху. Наруто тогда был в бешенстве. В деревне царил хаос, многие были серьёзно ранены или мертвы. Поэтому Наруто был зол. Очень, очень зол. Саске испугался, так как ему никогда не доводилось видеть такого Наруто. И если бы его бывший лучший друг не остановил себя буквально в последнюю секунду, от Саске бы почти ничего не осталось.

И хотя с того самого дня деревня более или менее оправилась, а её жители упорно пытались забыть недавние трагические события, Наруто же изменился. Слишком изменился. Как и Саске, впрочем. Ничего... Абсолютно ничего не будет, как раньше, и, вероятно, никогда уже не станет. На самом деле, он так и не понял, что должен чувствовать по этому поводу. Счастье или печаль?

И вот они стоят и смотрят друг на друга. Усталый и раздражённый взгляд Саске напротив абсолютно пустого, ничего не выражающего взгляда Наруто.

Он знал, что Наруто, как обычно, винил во всём себя. И хотя Узумаки прекрасный актёр, другие успешно обманываются его заразительным смехом, привычными воплями и драками, беззаботным видом, вот только Саске, скорее всего, единственный, кто знает, что на самом деле чувствует Наруто. Ничего. Наруто ничего не чувствует. Конечно, он жив и здоров, но его страсть и любовь к жизни бесследно исчезли. И от этого Саске постоянно злится. Отчаивается.

Он надеялся, что хотя бы Узумаки Наруто останется прежним, но это не так.

Не отрывая от Саске взгляд, Наруто начал медленно уходить. Когда он полностью повернулся спиной, то пошёл быстрее. Саске точно понял, что это значит, поэтому с ухмылкой на губах последовал за удаляющимся парнем. Он хорошо знал дорогу. Знал, куда и зачем они направляются. Через несколько минут квартира Наруто показалась в поле зрения. Они поднялись по лестнице, сохраняя дистанцию между собой. Блондин быстро взглянул на Саске, открыл дверь и, пропустив гостя в квартиру, прикрыл дверь за собой.

Апартаменты Узумаки были мрачными, чистыми и аккуратными - разительные отличия от комнаты прежнего Наруто. Саске давно заметил это, и прямо сейчас не имело значения, потому что блондин уже ударил его, а он ничего не сделал, чтобы предотвратить это. Саске чуть сморщился от сильной боли в челюсти и посмотрел на Наруто, который в ответ смотрел на него уже гораздо живым взглядом. Полным ярости, печали и слёз, будто умоляющих позволить им скатиться вниз по загорелой щеке, но Наруто привычно не позволил слезам пролиться.

Саске стиснул зубы и сжал кулак, а затем ударил в ответ, его оппонент не стал уворачиваться. Блондинистая голова откинулась назад с едва слышным вздохом. В следующую секунду Саске был с силой вжат в закрытую дверь, руки Наруто дрожали от сдерживаемой ярости, когда он приблизил своё лицо к Саске.

- Ненавижу тебя, - прошипел он.

Саске чувствовал себя пустым каждый раз, когда тот говорил ему эти слова, однако знал, что нужно делать. Он ласково погладил щёку Наруто, который сначала сильнее вжал его в дверь с выражением боли на лице, но спустя несколько секунд ослабил хватку. Злость и ярость в голубых глазах сменились на грусть. Саске гладил щёку Наруто до тех пор, пока руки, крепко сжимающие его рубашку, не отпустили ткань. Наруто покраснел. Как обычно. Саске такая реакция казалась восхитительной, хотя, на самом деле, он знал, что Наруто просто стыдно за себя, за своё проснувшееся возбуждение. Не более.

- Я знаю, - прошептал Саске в ответ и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать Наруто.

Их поцелуй всегда являлся чем-то сродни яростному соревнованию. Кто же будет раздет первым?

Саске победил и, скинув последний носок, повернулся к Наруто, и сорвал оставшуюся одежду с тела цвета золота. Вздрогнув, блондин прижался к Саске и уткнулся тому лбом в плечо. Его руки принялись путешествовать вниз по плоскому животу парня и остановились на ягодицах, в то время как Саске довёл их обоих до кровати.

Он вглядывался в пристальный взгляд Наруто, когда толкнул того на спину и придавил собой сверху, чтобы не рыпался. Узумаки, как обычно, слабо сопротивлялся, да и то только для того, чтобы сделать процесс немного интересней.

Он продолжал брыкаться до тех пор, пока Саске, рыкнув, не схватил его за колени и не развёл худые ноги в стороны. От последовавшего за этим действием стона Саске возбудился ещё сильнее. Он толкнулся бёдрами несколько раз, их твёрдые члены задевали друг друга. Наруто положил руку ему на плечо, этим жестом он выражал свою поддержку. Словно они на самом деле любовники. Саске обожал это чувство.

- Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, - заявил он, не отрывая тёмного взгляда от своего партнёра, покрасневшего, потного, купающегося в лунном свете. Дождавшись кивка, Саске вошёл в Наруто. Его не нужно было растягивать - они делали это множество раз, что становится уже больше похожим на рутину.

Однако Саске никогда не переставал удивляться, насколько восхитительно выглядит Наруто, когда его член врывается в него, сразу попадая по простате. Широко распахиваются глаза, а затем закатываются от блаженства, изумлённый вздох и потрясающий стон. Последующие влажные звуки, когда он начинает вбиваться в прекрасное тело, распростёртое под ним, сохраняя единый ритм толчков до тех пор, пока Наруто не начнёт умолять его ускориться. Обычно он не заставляет долго себя ждать.

И действительно, вскоре он начал поскуливать и двигать бёдрами навстречу ему.

- Ну же... быстрее, - простонал Наруто, задыхаясь и кидая недовольный взгляд.

Саске самодовольно ухмыльнулся, твёрдо схватил Наруто за бёдра и резко и сильно ворвался в желанное тело.

- А-а-ах! Чёрт!

Саске прикрыл глаза и сдавлено застонал, когда Наруто сжал мышцы вокруг его члена. Отпустив бёдра блондина, он упёрся руками в . Наруто тут же обхватил ногами его бёдра и Саске почувствовал, как тот надавил ими ему на задницу. Он вновь резко вошёл, смаковал крик удовольствия от Наруто и с ухмылкой отметил, что блондинчик начал специально сжиматься вокруг него. Саске знал, что тот любит это делать.

Всё, что он мог сделать для Наруто, - доставить ему большее удовольствие. И если бы Саске ненавидел его, то не делал бы и этого.

- Нравится? - прошипел он и опустил голову, чтобы поцеловать щёки Наруто, челюсть... шею.

Было забавно наблюдать, как он пытается ответить, но постоянно прерывается и захлёбывается стонами, когда Саске входит в него. Рукой Саске принялся играть с левым соском своего партнёра, доставляя тому ещё больше наслаждения и с какой-то маниакальностью вслушиваясь, как стоны Наруто стали звучать с каждым толчком всё отчаянней и отчаянней.

Вдруг блондин притянул его вниз и крепко обнял, и Саске обнял в ответ. Они оба на грани. Подавались навстречу друг другу, скользя разгорячённой кожей о кожу, стоны наполняли всю комнату, толчки стали беспорядочными, сбиваясь с быстрого ритма.

Их губы встретились, они кусали их друг другу, посасывали и облизывали. Это чистая страсть. Образовавшаяся от гнева, печали и взаимной похоти.

И когда они, наконец, кончили, Наруто прикусил нижнюю губу Саске и издал задушенный, но такой ласкающий слух стон, от которого всё внутри Саске странно завибрировало.

- Нгх! А-а-ах...

Сперма Наруто брызнула между их телами, в то время как Саске заполнил Наруто собственным горячим семенем. Внутренние мышцы голубоглазого парня беспорядочно сокращались, охотно принимая чужую сперму. Затем последовал мокрый, вялый и опустошённый поцелуй. Ещё совсем недавно крепкие объятия стали просто сплетёнными между собой расслабленными и потными конечностями. Саске всё ещё не отпустил Наруто. И не отпустит до тех пор, пока тот не оттолкнёт его. Как обычно.

Наруто вдруг всхлипнул в районе груди Саске, который уже давно привык к этому, поэтому просто поцеловал парня в светлые, растрёпанные волосы и уткнулся носом тому в загорелую шею, чтобы напоследок как следует насладиться ароматом этой ночи.

- Они все ушли, Саске, - горько прошептал Наруто, и Саске вытащил член из него.

- О ком ты говоришь? - прошептал он в ответ немного хриплым голосом. - Мы никого не потеряли.

- Какаши мёртв.

- Да, но он погиб, защищая деревню.

Это был не обычный разговор. Саске нахмурился в замешательстве. Он привык к слезам Наруто, однако они никогда не обсуждали тех, кто умер почти год назад.

- Он был хорошим сенсеем. Хорошим ниндзя.

- Да. Он был классным, - Саске ещё раз поцеловал Наруто, который кивнул в ответ и впервые за несколько месяцев улыбнулся ему. И не важно, что улыбка была усталой.

- Я скучаю по нему.

Следующие несколько минут они провели в тишине, поэтому Саске решил, что ему пора уходить. Он сел и попытался встать с кровати, когда рука остановила его.

- Ты уходишь? - голос казался пустым и безжизненным. Как обычно.

Саске внимательно посмотрел на Наруто, который выглядел уязвимым, таким ранимым...

- У меня на завтра назначена миссия. Я должен буду встать в пять утра.

Он хотел остаться.

- Ох, ладно...

Наруто отпустил его локоть, и там, где он только что касался, стало вдруг холодно. Саске, стиснув зубы, встал и принялся одеваться. Он не солгал про миссию. Как же он хотел сейчас остаться! Всегда хотел. Несмотря на то, что Наруто уже больше не тот беззаботный придурок, каким когда-то был, он по-прежнему единственный, кто удерживает Саске от безумия, помогает оставаться вменяемым, растапливает лёд его холодного сердца.

- Наруто... - начал Саске, но остановил себя. Он уставился на рисунок на кровати. Как же трудно. - Ещё увидимся, да?

- А...

Ушёл. Смущённый. Воздух бил прохладой по пылающему лицу. Бросил последний взгляд на окно Наруто и сунул руки в карманы. Они трахались, как сумасшедшие. Саске любил, когда они это делали, не зависимо от того, что впоследствии он чувствовал себя ещё более несчастным. Ему находиться близко к Наруто - то же самое, что привилегия. Но если для самого Наруто секс между ними нужен, чтобы на время избавиться от мучительных воспоминаний, в то время как Саске просто хотел секса с этим человеком. Ему не нужно было ничего, лишь прощение Узумаки Наруто.

Жители деревни уже простили и забыли, но Наруто - нет.

А Саске обожал его, любил его, скучал по нему. Он хотел умереть каждый раз, когда Наруто выгонял его после быстрого перепиха.

Хотя сегодня было по-другому. Не так, как обычно. Наруто заговорил с ним. Лёгкая улыбка появилась на губах Саске. Может быть... всё наладится? И, идя домой, он чувствовал себя счастливее, в первый за очень долгое время.

Саске не заметил, как ему вслед смотрел светловолосый парень. Не заметил довольную улыбку, в точности похожую на его, которая озарила лицо Наруто.

И, может быть, действительно всё наладится.

* * *

Старая фотография Саске, Сакуры, Наруто и Какаши в рамке всё ещё стояла на столе Наруто. И, прежде чем заснуть, он посмотрел на фото. Голубые глаза вновь наполнились злостью. Он протянул руку и скинул фотографию со стола. Она ударилась об пол, разбилось стекло. Но Наруто это уже не волновало.

Он уснул.


End file.
